The Edge
by Pinkbishie
Summary: AU of X-Men Evolution Team as teenage spies
1. Chapter One

Title: The Edge  
Author: Pinkbishie  
Email: feelingpink@alloymail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: AU of X-Men Evolution team as teenage spies  
  
Note:  
I've revised parts of the story a bit. Simple things really, no major changes in the  
plot. A few characters have been discarded and if you want some mutant power action, go  
watch the cartoon.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
((Kitty))  
  
Lunch at Bayville's high school was something close to Chinese Water torture. Kitty   
Pryde stared at the cafeteria food suspiciously, as if she expected it to move at any given   
moment. With a sigh, she pushed the tray across the table and glanced up, instantly   
regretting it and losing her appetite at the same time.  
  
Todd Tolanski sat only a few tables away, indulging in a Sloppy Joe. Bits of meat and other  
forgein substances went flying out of his mouth and showered the plate in front of him.   
He wasn't nicknamed 'Todd the Toad' for nothing.  
  
Kitty pointed in his direction with a plastic fork, "Is *that* what a teenage assassin looks   
like to you?"  
  
Jean Grey sat next to her in neatly pressed cargo pants and a faded pink t-shirt. Her red   
hair rested neatly on her shoulders like a sort of flaming veil. It sometimes made Kitty   
sick how undeniably beautiful she was without even trying.   
  
Jean nibbled the edge of a tidy looking sandwich, "Hmm, Scott would have a fit if he   
heard you say the 'a' word at school."  
  
Kitty only rolled her eyes, dropping the fork onto the table with a plastic thwap. She   
looked at Tony again who was busily slurping a soda. She wrinkled her nose in disgust,   
"If the great scheme doesn't kill off everyone, his personal hygiene will."  
  
Jean continued as if she hadn't heard her, "Besides, he's the best lead we've had in   
weeks. You should be grateful he's such a screw-up."  
  
Kitty didn't nod but she definitely agreed. Jean did have a point. It had taken so long to   
get some good solid evidence against the rumored 'teenage assassins' that she was   
starting to think of other forms of employment. Kitty tilted her head in thought. Funny,   
only 16 and thinking about the next gig.   
  
She'd been with this particular department of the CIA for only a few months after having   
been caught for computer fraud. Computers were never her speciality anyways. The CIA offered  
her a deal. Service in substitution for punishment. She'd often like to think of it as   
community service. In a way it was true, her jobs always involved protecting the ignorant.   
She didn't mind so much, after all, she'd only been protecting herself up until the   
world of espionage was introduced to her.  
  
Kitty sighed, absently twisting a brown bang on a finger. She often found herself   
daydreaming about a regular life where she'd be crammed with homework and   
reapplying nail polish on a Thursday night. Or maybe she'd be grounded for having gone   
out too late with a date. Instead, she went to the same "dorm" every day for briefing with   
other young recruits just like her.  
  
She couldn't really call where she lived a home, but then again, she couldn't really   
remember what a home was like. Her parents had died at an early age leaving her   
penniless, homeless and practically worthless. Tiring from the orphanage routine, she   
took matters into her own hands. It's amazing what one can learn and do with access to a   
computer.  
  
The bell ran loudly, jerking Kitty from her thoughts and snapping her into focus.  
  
"Calculus is next for me." Jean said, slinging a gray Old Navy pack over her shoulder.  
  
Kitty offered a sympathetic look. Calculus was hell and a half. Even the online courses   
couldn't fool Kitty into thinking she could actually understand the stuff. At least she   
didn't have to worry about it for another year. Being a sophomore did have its quirks.  
  
  
((Kurt))  
  
Kurt Wagner came to a skidded halt in front of Bayville High School's double doors.   
Late again. If there were one thing he could be relied on, it would be his unreliability. He   
bounded up the stairs and all but barreled into his Anatomy class.   
  
"I'm glad you could join us Mr. Wagner."  
  
"My pleasure." Kurt mumbled, his German accent light.  
  
Spotting Kitty in a seat near the window, he grinned and dropped his things in the empty   
seat behind her. There was nothing he enjoyed more than sitting in Anatomy class for 90   
minutes staring at the back of Kitty Pryde's head. Although, having her actually turn   
around would be pretty nice too.  
  
Ever since Kitty was recruited into the little kiddie spy team the CIA put together, Kurt   
had been pursuing her relentlessly. He leaned back, smiling at her hair. Yup, she was his,   
she just didn't know it yet.  
  
He'd read up on her past activities to discover she was nabbed for a computer crime. It   
sparked an interest he hadn't known existed for the cute girl with the brown done-up hair.   
Everyone in the team had a trick of the trade and computers were definitely his territory.   
Although he probably would kill for Kitty's skills as a martial arts thief any day.  
  
Kurt sighed, running a hand through his dark, unruly hair. Was that a split end in Kitty's   
perfect ponytail?  
  
Brown hair whipped about and Kitty's face appeared, "Look dude, I don't cut. I don't   
dissect and I don't wear the snappy latex gloves."  
  
Kurt blinked. Obviously he had missed a large part of some conversation, "Huh?"  
  
"We're dissecting a pig," She replied, wrinkling her button nose, "And you're my lab   
partner."  
  
He grinned like an idiot and she snorted at his expression, "Don't get excited. It's bad   
enough we have to put up with this high school kid thing."  
  
"But, Kitty, we are high school kids."  
  
She turned around, "Whatever. Technicalities."  
  
Kurt smiled but he knew what she meant. It felt more than awkward to wander around   
pretending to be just another struggling student than an undercover agent. Before the CIA   
approached him, he hadn't even imagined that his computer skills would ever take him   
this far. Still, it was nice catching up on a part of life he would have probably passed by   
without a second thought. He had a job to do, but he was going to enjoy being 17 while   
he could.  
  
For a fleeting moment, he thought of his parents and Germany. The small apartment   
building with the leaking roof and the rotting plaster. He missed them but he knew he'd   
never be able to return to that life. Besides, he was wanted in Germany for more serious   
computer crimes than Kitty could ever pull off by accident. Discreetly, he always set   
money aside from his pay-offs to send to Germany. It was an anonymous transfer, but he   
felt his family knew exactly where it was coming from. He didn't expect them to be   
proud, but his intentions were good. Besides, he was always the good guy in every job.  
  
  
((Scott))  
  
Scott Summers pulled his red shades from the collar of his shirt and slid them on easily.   
He scanned the campus for his teammates as well as their current lead, Todd Tolanski.   
After being briefed that morning, Scott figured Todd was a sloppy character hardly   
worthy of becoming anything more than an underdog. A messenger boy, maybe. They   
still had no idea what Todd's role was in anything. The only thing they were running on   
was a few suspicions.  
  
"Hey Scott." Jean greeted with a smile. She looked beautiful as usual.  
  
"Hi Jean." Before he could ask, she interrupted him.  
  
"Yes, Kitty and I tracked him at lunch. He was in the middle of a covert meeting with a   
Sloppy Joe." Jean smirked, "Sir."  
  
Scott nodded, "I just don't get it. If he's running errands for anyone, he's not doing it at   
school."  
  
Jean shrugged, "We'll just have to wait it out."  
  
Kitty appeared through the crowd of students with Kurt trailing behind her.  
  
"Hey guys." She said brightly.  
  
"Any news?" Scott asked as they began walking.  
  
"Todd wasn't in 4th period today."  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
Kitty lifted a shoulder, "No idea, I was about to look for him when the teacher hassled me   
in for being late."  
  
Scott frowned.  
  
"Maybe he was doing the world a favor by taking a shower." She muttered, ignoring   
Kurt's bark of laughter.  
  
"The Professor isn't going to like this."  
  
"Relax, Scott." Jean said, smoothly, "At least we have a lead."  
  
They turned the corner, entering downtown Bayville. The streets seemed to roar and   
screech with the sounds of cars and people darting between the traffic. Scott loved the   
hustle and bustle of it all. It made him feel as if the world were turning and things were   
getting done. Accomplished. People were selling and buying. Cars were pulling in and   
away from the curbs. The world was turning according to life in Bayville.  
  
It made him think of his father, who was a CIA agent killed in action just before Scott's   
12th birthday. His dad always had strange philosophies about life that constantly changed   
every time Scott questioned him about it.   
  
Look around and observe. What you see, hear, smell and feel will remind you that you're   
still living.  
  
Scott had always thought that was strange advice. He never understood how people could   
forget they were alive in the first place. Breathing was an involuntary thing. You couldn't   
stop it without trying.  
  
"Are you all right?" Jean asked, her brow wrinkling in concern.  
  
"Yeah, just thinking about things."  
  
He hadn't even noticed that they had left the busy main streets of the city and heading up  
an ally dotted with family owned resturaunts and quickie marts.  
  
She nodded and said nothing else. Scott stared at her for a moment and wondered what   
she would say if he invited her out for a date.  
  
  
((Jean))  
  
Jean Grey studied Scott's profile while she nibbled on a piece of pepperoni. Kurt had   
suggested they stop at Jono's Pizza Parlor for a bite to eat before heading back to work.  
  
It seemed a little funny, coming to work after a day at school. Wasn't it the same thing?  
  
She and Scott had been the first ones recruited into the CIA's new team of young   
operatives. The mission was simple; Bayville High School was under strict surveillance   
for a new kind of threat. Assassins as young as her, posing as students and setting up   
hits for some of the most influential people in the united states. Maybe even the world.  
But for what? And who was planning all this?  
  
Jean sipped what remained of her watered down coke, focusing on Scott. She could   
worry about work once she got there. Right now, there was a handsome guy before her   
and a delicious half-eaten pizza under her nose. She wondered when Scott would   
summon up the nerve to ask her on a date.  
  
"Hey Kitty, are you going to finish that?" Kurt asked, looking at her extra slice.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes and pushed it over to him, "Who invited him again?"  
  
Kurt only smiled and shoved half the pizza in his mouth.  
  
Scott sat back in his seat, "All right. So what do we know so far?"  
  
"That Todd's a disgusting toad and I'd be surprised if he even knew how to spell CIA."   
Kitty replied.  
  
Jean rested her chin in her hand, "Well, we know he skips class often and and is constantly  
transferring boxes and envelopes in and out of his lockers. His homelife is unstable and  
I doubt his family even knows he's alive. He's definately up to something and he has nothing   
to lose."  
  
Kurt wiped his mouth, "And we know he's not doing this alone. They're just smart   
enough to stay out of sight."  
  
"We follow the creep and we get more information." Kitty finished.  
  
Jean looked at Scott for his response. He seemed to be in deep concentration before he   
simply nodded and said, "That's not too bad for 2 weeks worth of watching and waiting."  
  
Jean perked up. Two weeks? That reminded her of her parent's anniversary which was   
coming up fast. She wondered how they were doing without her and felt a pang of   
loneliness. They were under the false notion that she had moved to Westchester to attend   
college there after her senior year in high school. She'd felt a little funny, lying to her   
parents but once she had discovered the lives that could possibly be at stake Jean felt   
justified in her decisions. She was practically changing the fate of the government, wasn't she?  
At least, she was protecting what she could.  
  
She was good at what she did, and what she did was help people even if they didn't know  
they needed it.  
  
  
((Professor X))  
  
His real name was Xavier, but as far as the new recruits knew, he was to be addressed as   
Agent X or Professor Charles. The mansion served as a dormitory for the agents and a warehouse   
for all things espionage. Computer equipment, training rooms, and libraries were just a few   
of many rooms the new agents had access to.  
  
Xavier had a large amount of respect and confidence in his new team of co-ops. They   
were young, enthusiastic, bright and resourceful.  
  
"Kitty, I would like you to access Tolanski's locker and report anything of significance.   
He may be careless but let's not assume that he's stupid as well."  
  
They sat in a semi-circle in one of Xavier's large conference rooms that were furnished in   
old English antiques and famous oil paintings.  
  
Xavier wheeled around expertly, careful of the table corners and chair legs. He handed each  
of the young agents a folder which contained Todd's full biography and photographs of   
past acts linked with The Brotherhood. A mysterious organization with so many causes to fight for,  
they had their own file in the CIA databanks.  
  
"These are all photographs of attempts taken on Senator Kelly's life. Although all of these  
incidents are unrelated to each other, this is proof that there is obviously a price on his life   
and we have reason to believe that The Brotherhood is plotting a deliberate and percise   
assassination.  
  
Scott studied a photograph, "What for?"  
  
Xavier smiled thinly, "This is politics, Scott. There's always a reason to kill someone running  
for office."  
  
The french oak doors swung open as Xavier's wife, Ororo Munroe, walked through. Her hair was pulled  
away from her face in an elegant scarf that matched her ambient outfit. Xavier gazed at her warmly.  
  
"If you are all done playing James Bond," She teased, "I've prepared dinner and it's waiting in the  
dining room."  
  
Xavier wheeled to where she stood and took her hand gently, placing a chaste kiss to her palm.  
  
Ororo was also one of the CIA's top agents, fluent in 7 languages and in the process of learning two  
more. He met and fell in love with the ebony goddess after being assigned to her drug smuggling case.  
That was when he still had the use of his legs. Although he was fully aware of Ororo's sophistication,  
he felt he had nothing to offer her after "the incident" and expected her to leave him. Ororo was   
always full of surprises.  
  
"Jean, I understand it's your parents aniversary." Xavier said, after finishing desert, "Would you  
like to see them?"  
  
Jean blinked a few times before responding, "Is that even possible?"  
  
He thought for a minute and nodded, "I suppose I could arrange it, yes."  
  
"I'm not sure." She replied, glancing around the table, "We are in the middle of an assignment."  
  
"This weekend I'm sending Scott and Logan in for observation. You have two days."  
  
Jean took a breath, "Thank you so much."  
  
"Of course." It was imperative that the agents, at such an age, have a feel of familiarity and   
normalcy as often as possible until they became of age to accept the strict rules of the game.  
  
Besides, Xavier thought candidly, they've grown on me.  
  
  
((Logan))  
  
Logan sat hunched over a cold plate of stale fries and a burger. There were hardly any joints  
around Bayville that served good liquor or a place away from teenagers.  
  
He gritted his teeth. It seemed like everywhere he looked were kids and more kids. Even  
Westchester was chalk full of them and here he was; a feared assassin hired by the CIA to baby-  
sit 4 of them. He could've taken this mission as an insult but figured he could manipulate it  
into a twisted vacation. A vacation where he had to constantly keep an eye on a couple of yuppies.  
  
Logan grabbed some fries and shoved them into his mouth. Nope, he wasn't one to complain, but he  
sure as hell wasn't going to spend every waking hour in the mansion with them.  
  
He pulled a 20 from his pocket and threw it on the table, prepared to leave. A thick Brooklyn accent  
made him pause and listen.  
  
"C'mon Roguey, I know you need the money bad."  
  
Logan cast a quick glance behind his right shoulder. Yep, the little punk Todd was only a few feet away.  
Adjusting his jacket, Logan sat back down and strained to hear more.  
  
A female voice, hard and traced with a southern accent replied, "Maybe. What do I need to do?"  
  
"All you gotta do is take some packages down to Alphabet City and wait for the guy's call.   
Ain't nothin' to it."  
  
"Why can't you do it?" The girl replied, her tone resolute and unconvinced.  
  
"Hey, I'm a busy guy. I've already got plenty to do. Besides, you know that crummy side of town  
like the back of your hand."  
  
"Packages, huh? Three grand is a lot for a couple of packages. What's it for?"  
  
"You wanna know? Then you gotta say yes."  
  
There was as stretch of silence until the girl asked, "Just wait at the phone booth?"  
  
"That's all."  
  
At that moment, the jukebox in the usually quiet diner flared up for a perky song, drowning  
out the conversation going on behind him. Logan swore and got up to leave, but not before he got a   
good look at Todd's new partner.  
  
She was deathly pale, donning dark make-up and a grim almost bored expression. Her clothes seemed to match  
her dark attitude. Two white strips of dyed hair interrupted the natural brown. Logan shook his head. Goths. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: The Edge - Chapter 2  
Author: Pinkbishie  
Email: feelingpink@alloymail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: AU of X-Men Evolution team as teenage spies  
  
Note:  
I've revised parts of the story a bit. Simple things really, no major changes in the  
plot. A few characters have been discarded and if you want some mutant power action, go  
watch the cartoon.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
((Kitty))  
  
Kitty adjusted her locker door a little more to the left, her lip gloss poised just before her  
lips. In the reflection of her glued-on mirror she could clearly see Todd's locker and although   
his arm partially obstructed her view of the combination, she could count exactly how far he was  
turning and in which direction.  
  
She smiled wickedly to herself, "I rock."  
  
Three short beeps signaled the beginning of third period and Todd disappeared around the corner  
of the hall.  
  
She waited a few seconds before throwing her strawberry flavored gloss into the mess of random  
books and slammed the door. In less then 4 seconds, Kitty had Todd's locker door open and was  
rifling through molding sandwiches and other lumps of what used to be food. She did her best  
not to gag.  
  
"Boo."  
  
"Christ!" Kitty whipped around, bringing her right knee up and pulling a small switchblade from  
her Nine West boots she got on sale for $19.99. Before she could even recognize who it was, her  
would-be assailent started to laugh.  
  
"Wow, Kitty!" Kurt said, his grin wide like a cheshire cat, "Some reflexes."  
  
Kitty groaned, "I nearly impaled you."  
  
"Don't sound so disappointed."  
  
She shoved the knife back into her boot angrily, "What do you want? I'm busy."  
  
"I just saw Lance head down here." He glanced up and down the hall, "You didn't see him?"  
  
"Who?" Kitty mumbled, turning away from him and picking greasy packages from the locker. The fact  
that she had to go rummaging around some asshole's locker was bad enough but now that Kurt had  
decided to show up just made it borderline unbearable. She cringed despite herself, it's not that  
Kurt was the worst guy she's ever met but he had this uncanny knack of showing up at the wrong  
times and saying unbelievably stupid things.  
  
"So I guess he's not here."  
  
Stupid things like that. "Who are you talking about?" Kitty asked, she picked through the junk  
skillfully.  
  
"Lance Alvers, Todd's friend."  
  
Vaguely, she recalled the name. Lance Alvers? Wasn't he the delinquent who practically never came  
to school and when he did it was only to get kicked out again? Agent X had brought up the name  
a few times in the past month but since it wasn't on the list of priorities, she had promptly  
placed it in the back of her mind.  
  
Kitty shrugged. Obviously, he was trying to make weak conversation, "He's an orphan right?"  
  
"Yah," Kurt said. His accent reminded her of those Ricola commercials. Wait, isn't Ricola   
Sweedish?  
  
Kitty sighed, facing the stinking locker, "Nothing. Where else would the little bastard  
keep his gold?"  
  
One by one, she began to replace every object she had taken out and moved, right down to the  
last stick of old, hard gum. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Kurt had fallen   
uncharacterstically silent and fidgety.  
  
"Kitty, I was wondering-"  
  
"No." She interrupted, closing the locker door and gathering her bookbag up in her arms. Turning  
quickly, so as not to give him a chance to ask again, she headed down the hall.  
  
  
((Xavier))  
  
"Alphabet City?" Xavier asked again, he made a note into the computer and sent it to the mainframe  
in Washington.  
  
Logan lifted both boots into the air and settled them on the edge of the computer console, "That's  
what my ears heard."  
  
Xavier frowned at the new development. Apparently, The Brotherhood was in the process of recruiting  
even more teenagers susceptible to influence. Especially those teenagers who had nothing to lose.  
  
"Alphabet City is the worst neighborhood in NYC. Prime location for deals."  
  
Logan grunted in agreement.  
  
"Using your descriptions, Cerebro should be able to pull up the student's profile. You said she  
hadn't committed to the offer yet?"  
  
"I didn't hear her say yes but I didn't hear her say no either," Logan paused, "Get one of the kids  
to tag her and we'll head out to Alphabet City when she does."  
  
Xavier considered the suggestion, "Fine. Take Kitty and Kurt with you."  
  
Logan reached into his jacket pocket for a cigar, "Goodie. Maybe we could go for some ice cream  
after."  
  
Xavier smirked but turned his attention to the search in progress, "It's so typical for The Brotherhood  
to elude us until the last minute. We never know what they're up to until it's too late."  
  
"That's because it's an inside job, Chuck." Logan replied between puffs of thick cigar smoke, "You  
know it and I know it."  
  
Raven Darkholme and Eric Lensherr were the leaders of the Brotherhood assassination organization. The  
organization that threatened the very existance government itself. And to think, Xavier thought  
bitterly, that they had once been his partners. Painful memories of trusting times and betrayal flooded  
his thought.  
  
"I never thought it'd come to this." He confessed.  
  
Logan stared at him through the smoke, "No one ever does."  
  
Xavier sighed, "Perhaps this time, history will not repeat itself."  
  
The computer screen blipped and a large picture loaded.  
  
"That's her."  
  
  
((Scott))  
  
"...before the assasination of Jeffery Rattner, a threat on his life had already been made by The Brotherhood.  
This underground group of assassins succeeded in the 1996 shooting of President Rattner. The investigation  
was similar to the assasination of JFK, however in 1998 those involved in the Rattner shooting were  
brought to justice and taken to court in May 1998."  
  
Scott stifled a yawn. Not only was American History boring but almost everything was untrue. It was hard  
to imagine that any of these stories could be passed off as factual. What was that saying? Ignorance is  
Bliss? Apparently so, because every one of Scott's classmates seemed perfectly content to be absorbing  
every little lie. He almost wished he could stand up and explain that the ones truly responsible for the  
crime were never found. He wanted to explain that The Brotherhood was still running around planning  
on terrorists act for whatever cause paid enough.  
  
Still, it must be nice to learn the seemingly useless pieces of information and go  
out to play football after school.  
  
Idely, Scott wondered what his father would say.  
  
The teacher droned on, "I'd like you all to get with your study buddy to prepare for tomorrow's pop  
quiz."  
  
Scott searched the room for his dubbed 'study buddy'. She sat, slouched as far as humanly possible  
in her chair and a pen sticking out of one end of her mouth. He stood to sit next to her.  
  
"Kinda defeats the purpose of calling it a pop quiz, right?" He said lamely.  
  
She looked up, "Huh?"  
  
"She's warning us about a pop quiz so it kinda..forget it." Scott swallowed, for an undercover CIA  
agent, he sure felt like a dork.  
  
Her heavily made-up eyes blinked slowly, "Listen.."  
  
"Scott."  
  
"Listen, Scott." She said, jabbing the pen in the air, "I didn't get too much sleep last night. How  
about you just read the material out loud? You know, like that sleep study thing?"  
  
Scott almost laughed, "How about you humor me and read this chapter?" He paused, "Fool me. Sleep   
with your eyes open."  
  
"You've got balls, Scotty."  
  
"Let's hope so." He replied, opening his text book.  
  
"I'm not great with Math."  
  
Scott tapped the book with a pencil, "We're in history."  
  
She pushed herself up into a half sitting position, "I'm not good with much. So why don't *you* humor  
me and leave me the hell alone."  
  
He shrugged, "I'll make a deal with you, Rogue. I'll help you study and if you pass this next quiz  
I'll leave you alone. If you don't, well, I guess you're going to be seeing a lot more of me."  
  
Rogue glared at him but she paused, "How'd you know my name?"  
  
Scott grinned, "Here's a better question, what year was President Rattner assassinated?"  
  
  
((Jean))  
  
By the end of the school day, Jean was beyond ectastic. Her flight took only two hours to arrive  
in Maine. The weather was mucky and grim, casting shadows and rain in every which way. The first  
to greet her was her mother. Although it had only been a few months, Jean felt strangely emotional  
when she was in her mother's arms. She hadn't realized just how homesick she'd become.  
  
The house was just as she'd left it. Humble, cozy and warm. Something had changed. Her father's  
favorite bookshelf was no longer settled up against the wall near the fireplace. The absence of it  
made her realize just how much she needed to grow up.  
  
"Where's Tina?" Jean asked, referring to her little sister.  
  
Jean's mother smiled, "At school, we didn't tell her you were coming. We'd thought it'd be nice   
to surprise her."  
  
"Jeannie, we need to talk to you." Her father explained, landing on the couch with an audible plop.  
  
She sat next to him and waited.  
  
"You're mother and I..." He began and hesitated.  
  
Jean's mother's smile had vanished and a look of sheer resignation took it's place.  
  
"We've decided to seperate."  
  
Silence enveloped the room and Jean was finding it more difficult to breathe. She glanced between  
her two parents and when it seemed that neither of them would say anything else she managed a  
whisper, "Why?"  
  
Jean tried to listen, honestly, but really it was all the same bullshit, wasn't it? She sat numbly  
listening to the two most important people in her life spout words one would only expect on the  
Lifetime television network. Of all the terrible personal things in the world, this was the last  
thing she had expected.  
  
The only question that repeated itself in her brain was the same old one: why?  
  
The front door squeeked open and what looked like a minature Jean stepped through.  
  
"Jeannie?" Tina squinted before exploding into a shriek and racing across the carpet toward her  
older sister.  
  
Overcome with different, indescribable emotions, Jean hugged her little sister with every ounce  
of strength. Here she was, one of the most promising CIA operatives in the country and she couldn't  
even keep her own family together.  
  
  
((Kurt))  
  
Kurt zipped up his leather jacket, "Alphabet City?"  
  
"Yeah, kid." Logan replied gruffly, "You know your ABC's?"  
  
Kurt was almost attempted to recite them but decided to keep his mouth shut. The entire team, minus  
Jean, Agent X and Ororo were headed toward the tortured slum of Alphabet City. They'd  
originally planned on doing the stake-out Friday night, when Jean had left, but postponed it for  
Saturday instead.  
  
A Saturday gone wasted, according to Kurt. He had all intentions of asking Kitty out for a movie or  
at least some cheese fries..  
  
"Masks." Logan ordered and each of them immediately obeyed.  
  
Kurt grinned under the black fabric, they looked like ninjas. He felt insanely, supremely cool.  
  
With quick hand signals, Logan ordered Kurt and Kitty to move toward the south district. They departed  
with nothing more than a head nod.  
  
"Kitty, how are we supposed to know when that girl will come?"  
  
Kitty hissed through her mask, "We don't. We're supposed to be taggin her tonight anyway. And   
it's Shadowcat, *Nightcrawler*."  
  
Before he could reply, something large and heavy collided with his back, sending him sprawling to the  
pavement. Kurt managed an "Oof" before he was flipped over and jerked up.  
  
"Who sent you? Who sent you?!"  
  
Kurt looked at the figure in front of him, masked and clothed in equally dark gear. The voice didn't  
sound familar and for a brief moment, Kurt thought he was being mugged. He cocked his right fist back  
as far as it would go and sent a blind punch that hit his attacker square in the face. Kurt scrambled  
to his feet.  
  
He watched as Kitty sailed over his head and landed deftly in front of the figure, delivering a swift  
kick to the abdomen and another to the head. Staggering, the figure pulled something metallic  
and shiney from it's left breast pocket.  
  
Kurt barely registered it was a gun before the figure pointed it at Kitty's head. She dropped to the   
ground and swung her right leg around knocking the feet right from under the gunman. The figure's hands  
when flailing as he fell.  
  
He heard Kitty's shrilled voice shriek his name when a loud shot rang out and everything went black. 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: The Edge - Chapter 3  
Author: Pinkbishie  
Email: feelingpink@alloymail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: AU of X-Men Evolution team as teenage spies  
  
Note:  
I've revised parts of the story a bit. Simple things really, no major changes in the  
plot. A few characters have been discarded and if you want some mutant power action, go  
watch the cartoon.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
((Logan))  
  
Logan crossed his arms slowly, "It was a stupid, careless move. You should've   
called for us."  
  
He watched Kitty roll her eyes for what seemed like the 7th time during their   
conversation, "It's not like I didn't think about it. I mean, he just came out   
of no where."  
  
"Next time, when I say observation, I mean it."  
  
The sound of Chuck's wheels on the ancient imported carpet was recognizable and   
distinctive. He gave them both a cool look, "Kurt did not sustain any serious   
damage. The bullet hit his personal computer and only caused a bruise. He'll be   
fine."  
  
Logan heard Kitty sigh audibly and she left the room.  
  
"I can't believe you have so much faith in these damn kids," Logan growled out.  
  
Xavier closed his eyes for a moment, "Fall-outs are inevitable."  
  
Logan snorted, "Yeah? And what if we had tagged the girl without observation.   
That'd be one hell of a fall-out, Chuck. We could've lost the Kurt kid."  
  
Ororo entered the room silently and practically glided to Xavier's side, "I've   
set up a tracking system with Cerebro. Each of the agents will recieve a   
personal computer, similar to Kurt's, and use it to pinpoint their own location   
as well as the girl. Once they tag her."  
  
Logan shifted in his jacket. Initially, he'd wanted to tag the girl as soon as   
Cerebro had pulled up a profile but opted for an observation mission instead.   
Alphabet City was large and rotting, there were too many places to get lost and   
get killed. He wanted the kids to familiarize themselves with the territory and   
get a feel of what things were like outside the training room. Sure, Kitty had   
done a fantastic job of defense but he'd never acknowledge it. If there was one   
thing Logan had learned in his hard, long life, it was that there was always   
room for improvement. Especially in his line of work where second chances were   
few, if any.  
  
"And Kitty?" Xavier inquired.  
  
"She says the guy demanded to know who sent them, but she doesn't recognize the   
voice." Logan explained, "He was gone by the time we got to them. I think our   
cover's still intact, if you wanna call it that."  
  
Xavier nodded, slowly, "Good, we'll continue with the investigation."  
  
"It'll be hard. Won't be surprised if that sloppy Todd runt shows up dead."   
Logan popped his knuckles for lack of anything better to do. He felt restless   
and annoyed at playing detective, "He was the only thing we've got."  
  
"It doesn't matter, we can use Rogue if the Brotherhood doesn't get to her   
first."  
  
Logan shrugged, "You're the boss." Having been a loner most of his life, it was   
one of the reasons why Logan was so uncomfortable.  
  
  
((Jean))  
  
Jean sat curled up in her father's favorite blue Lay-Z-Boy. She'd wanted to go   
shopping for her parent's anniversary gift but it just seemed ridiculous now.   
What could she possibly get for her parents that were supposedly happy for 16   
years only to decide that they weren't a few days ago? How long had this been   
going on?  
  
Angrily, she snatched the remote from the table and began flipping channels to   
drown out her thoughts. Jerry Springer. Divorce Court. Full House. Growing   
Pains.  
  
"Jeannie?" Tina said, peering behind the doorframe.  
  
"Hey, TinTin. C'mere." Jean smiled, opening her arms. Her 10 year old little   
sister approached slowly and returned the smile.  
  
"What's gonna happen?"  
  
Jean shut the television off and curled around her sister's smaller frame, "I   
don't know." She paused looking down at the dark, copper hair under her chin,   
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. No." Tina sighed and Jean could almost hear her pout, "It makes me   
want to cry."  
  
"Me too." Jean said.  
  
They sat together without saying anything for a while. Jean had always known   
that people, things and even places were capable of change. She had to know it,   
considering what she did for a living. But having a big change actually twist   
it's way into her small, exclusive world was something entirely different.   
Almost unfair. Where did that leave everyone else? It was such a selfish thing,   
Jean realized, to put everyone else between a rock and hard place. Since when   
did anyone have the right to make it hard for anyone else? She looked down at   
Tina's small head and blinked away tears.  
  
Apparently, it's really easy to send children one way or another. They're like   
hand-be-down clothing, or better yet, old CD's that no one wants anymore because   
they've been played too many times. She wondered what it would take to bring   
Tina with her but decided against it.  
  
A thought suddenly popped into her head and she laughed out loud.  
  
"What?" Tina asked, sitting up.  
  
Jean shook her head, "Nothing. You're big sister just realized she's a big fat   
hypocrite."  
  
She smiled despite all the carcking, happy memories of a family everyone would   
watch on Friday night primetime. Ok, so maybe keeping her own family together   
would take more work than any CIA would be willing to deal with, but at least   
she could be satisfied with the fact that it happens and it hurts for everyone.  
  
Jean had known that one day she was going to have to sever all contact with her  
family but looking down at Tina's head, she knew it'd be impossible to break off the  
relationship she had with her sister.  
  
"Tina," Jean said, "I know it seems like everyone's going away and you get stuck   
in a rut. But hey, everyone gets stuck in a rut but not everyone's got a big   
sister to look out for them." She smiled, "Got it?"  
  
Tina grinned, "Got it."  
  
  
((Scott))  
  
Scott stared at the phone for a minute before finally picking it up and dialing   
the number. It rang once.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Rogue?"  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
Scott hesitated, "It's Scott. You know, the study buddy.."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Uh," He switched the phone to his other hand, "You know, the one who has   
balls?"  
  
A sour laughter floated from the reciever, "Right, Right. How'd you get this   
number?"  
  
"I got it from the teacher, " He lied, "I figured we could get together for a   
study session once in a while."  
  
A pause and then, "Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
"Actually, we did make a deal."  
  
"God damn, you're persitent."  
  
Scott grinned to himself, "So I guess I'll come over?"  
  
"No." She said quickly.  
  
"Library?"  
  
He could hear her sigh and muffled movement, "What time?"  
  
"In 15 minutes."  
  
"Make it 30."  
  
"20."  
  
"Fine." She hung up.  
  
Scott replaced the phone on the hook and stood to collect his bookbag and books.  
He and the rest of the team had already been briefed on Rogue, another potential  
agent for the Brotherhood. He'd neglected to mention that he was already in   
contact with her and wondered if it really mattered. For some reason, he felt  
strangely drawn to the girl with the bitchy attitude. He hoped he could somehow  
reach her before the money she was offered did.  
  
The library was practically empty with the exception of a few homeless people and  
one or two librarians. He took a seat that had a wide view of the entire building  
as well as easy access to both exits. Habits that had been drilled into him when  
he first joined the force felt like second nature to him now.  
  
Rogue arrived a full ten minutes early, she looked more pale than usual and her  
trademark dyed hair was pulled up into a tight pony tail.  
  
"Let's get this over with." She huffed out, sitting across from him.  
  
Scott began pulling books from his bag, "I guess we'll start with last week's quiz.  
How'd you do?"  
  
"I wasn't even there."  
  
Scott blinked, that's right, she wasn't. "Ok."  
  
"Scotty, this is a lost cause. It'll only be a matter of time before I move out and  
away from this hellhole."  
  
"Bayville? What's wrong with it?"  
  
Rogue made a vast gesture with her arms, "Have you taken a look around? This place  
is the suburb of Satan. I'd give anything to move someplace else."  
  
Scott's brow furrowed, he felt himself growing angery, "What, and move  
where, Alphabet City?"  
  
Her mouth dropped and Scott wanted to kick himself for opening his mouth. He'd never  
been so careless before.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing," He muttered, slamming the books harder on the table and taking a pen out.  
  
"You're one of them...you're one of them, aren't you?" She said low and dangerously.  
  
Scott glanced around. If this got anymore heated, they'd make a scene, "Calm down,  
will you? One of who?"  
  
Rogue stood abruptly, "I won't be doing anymore favors. You hear me, you little shit?  
I don't want any part in that."  
  
He watched her stomp away and slam the double glass doors with a force that caused  
him to jump.  
  
"Shit." He muttered. He sat there dumbfounded for an entire 15 minutes wondering  
just how the hell he manage to screw that up. Suddenly he wished he had half the  
people skills that Jean possessed.  
  
  
((Kurt))  
  
Kurt rubbed the sore spot on his chest tenderely. A large, sickly colored bruise  
decorated the right side of chest where the bullet at had almost struck.  
  
Kitty smirked, "It's a good thing you're such a computer geek."  
  
He looked up in time to catch what almost looked like a concerned stare. He felt his  
heart swell, "Why, Kitty, were you worried about me?"  
  
"Look," She said, ignoring his half-joking question, "I'm sorry I almost got you shot.  
I mean, it was sorta my fault."  
  
He shrugged, trying not to wince at the pain the act caused and tired to look non-  
chalant. He forced himself up from the examination table and settled his feet on  
the cold tile. Kitty stood a few feet away watching his every movement and he felt  
himself flush under his stare.  
  
"What did the Professor say?"  
  
Kitty tilted her head, causing her hair to sway back and forth. It practically  
hypnotized him, "You can report to him later. He's going assign someone to   
tag the Rogue chick." She gave him a once-over, "Do you feel up to it?"  
  
Kurt considered, "That depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On whether you'd like to get some cheese fries with me."  
  
Kitty blinked, "What?"  
  
He jutted his lower lip out and placed a hand to his wound, "Pretty please? It'd make me  
feel so much better."  
  
She glared at him for a moment before putting both hands on her hips, "Fine." She turned  
and left.  
  
It was Kurt's turn to blink, she said yes?  
  
  
((Xavier))  
  
As soon as Jean returned to the mansion, it was obvious she was battling inner conflicts  
that seemed to have developed during her weekend at her parents. He sent her to work   
anyway.  
  
Ororo looked up from the files she had been inserting into Washington's database, "Do   
you think you are pushing too hard? They are practically children."  
  
"They're agents." Xavier said resolutely although he secretly agreed. They were growing,  
fragile and wonderful.  
  
"They will break."  
  
Xavier turned his wheelchair away from his own computer, "I know what they're capable of."  
  
"Yes, they are capable of anything. The question is, are they ready?"  
  
Xavier folded his hands into his lap. She had a point. His eyes turned toward the window  
and the blue clouds that hung near the horizon, "I have a premonition that something  
fatal will come of this."  
  
He'd just recieved news from the Pentagon that Senator Kelly had planned a public conference  
to be held at Central Park. A large amount of security, money and time would be spent on  
preparing the event. Xavier had the strongest inclination that The Brotherhood would use this  
as their advange and strike. It reminded him of the day Darkholme and Eric had turned against  
him and nearly took his life.  
  
He felt his wife's eyes on him, "You can not let it haunt you."  
  
Xavier couldn't help but chuckle bitterly, "This chair is a constant reminder. How can I forget?"  
  
She smiled, "The day will come when you'll not only be able to forget but avenge as well."  
  
"Never knew you were so bloodthirsty," He smiled back, ruefully.  
  
"It's called justice, love." 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: The Edge - Chapter 4  
Author: Pinkbishie  
Email: feelingpink@alloymail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: AU of X-Men Evolution team as teenage spies  
  
Note:  
I've revised parts of the story a bit. Simple things really, no major changes in the  
plot. A few characters have been discarded and if you want some mutant power action, go  
watch the cartoon.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
((Kitty))  
  
She stayed a good 20 feet away from Todd as he moved downstairs and across the hall. Once she  
noticed he wasn't in 2nd period, she'd decided to trail after him. It took almost an hour to  
figure out where he went and by than she was almost sure she'd lost him. Todd was carrying a  
brown office envelope under his arm. He seemed in a great rush to get whever he was going.  
  
Kitty darted behind a pillar when Todd glanced over his shoulder. She wished the school wasn't  
so damn big. It surpassed the square foot foot of any Macy's store, that's for sure.  
  
Todd picked up the pace and stopped in front of the principal's door before rapping on it 4 times  
and stepping inside.  
  
What the hell, Kitty thought as she bit her lip and inched along the wall. The halls being empty  
wasn't that surprising considering that there were much more secluded places to skip. Todd was   
doing another delivery which was so important he was doing it during school hours.  
  
Carefully, she reached into her purse for a small electrical device that picked up sound waves  
through the thickest surfaces. She should be able to hear inside the office. With quick fingers,  
Kitty flicked the switched and pressed the device onto the wall. She plugged a thin wire to her   
ear phone and waited. Almost immediately, the ear piece came to life, the static making it   
almost impossible to hear inside.  
  
"Piece of crap." Kitty muttered, tapping the ear piece.  
  
"..Good work.."  
  
Kitty held her breath, was that the school principal? Destiny Chiles?  
  
"....gotta...Rogue...tough..."  
  
"...Kelly...imperative..."  
  
Kitty adjusted the wire more, wondering if the damn thing was loose. She decided that whatever  
they were discussing was a lot jucier than any high school gossip.  
  
"Heard anything good?" A voice said behind her.  
  
Kitty whirled around ready to shove her knee directly into Kurt's groin. Only, it wasn't Kurt.  
  
A large fist came into contact with her right cheek bone, sending her landing on her ass. Reacting  
instantly, Kitty flipped to her feet and sent her feet into a roundhouse kick that came into contact  
with a head and possibly a neck.  
  
She tore the device from the wall and shoved it into her purse before settling into a defense position.  
  
"Fuck.." The guy stood, he was tall and looked older than the average senior. His dark hair was long  
and unevenly cut. Something about him seemed familiar somehow.  
  
He lunged at Kitty but she was prepared for it and had even expected that to be his next move. Moving  
swiftly to her left, she sent her fist into his stomach and the other to the back of his neck. With  
a sucked in gasp, he toppled forward and was down for the count.  
  
Kitty blew her bangs away from her face, that was easy. The principal's door swung open and Destiny   
Chiles, the new principal of Bayville High, observed them with an air of detachment, "What is   
going on here?"  
  
Kitty swallowed hard, "He was trying to take my money."  
  
Chiles raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the fallen boy, "Lance Alvers, I thought I expelled you."  
  
Kitty tried not to choke. Lance Alvers? Suspect #3. She stood stupidly for moment looking between the  
principal and the ass she'd just kicked.  
  
"Go to class." Chiles ordered, coldly.  
  
Kitty tried to look scared and hesitated when all she really felt was intense adrenaline. "Am I in  
trouble?" She squeeked out.  
  
The principal eyed her and smiled, her canines looked amazingly sharp, "No."  
  
Kitty lowered her eyes and nodded before turning around and heading back to class.  
  
Kitty smiled inwardly, Damn, I'm a good actress. True, she didn't know what Lance was up to but if  
he was working for The Brotherhood, it didn't matter how good she acted. She was screwed.  
  
  
((Jean))  
  
Besides Scott, Pietro had to be just about the second best good-looking senior. He was star of the  
track tream and every girl's dream boyfriend. There had to be something wrong with him, Jean debated,  
there had to be. There never are completely good-looking normal guys. Well, there *was* Scott but as  
far as Jean knew, he'd rather recite the CIA's rule book by heart than ask her out on a date.  
  
Jean twirled her pencil between her fingertips. Yep, this had to be about the most mundane, teenage,  
everyday thing she'd thought about in a long time.  
  
It's doesn't really matter, she thought while the teacher went on and on about the works of DaVinci,  
those things never really last anyway. And she had the parents to prove it.  
  
Her thoughts turned to Pietro. He sat only a few desks away and barely awake. Jean still found it hard  
to believe that students with aspirations and homework, just like Pietro, would through it all away  
for a few thousnds dollars. It was an entire future working for an organization that they proably knew  
nothing about. Jean felt sincerely sorry for Todd and anyone else fallen for the lies. They just didn't  
know any better.  
  
Suddenly, she realized she was staring right into Pietro's eyes. He'd caught her staring and a knowing  
smile spread across his face. Her eyes shot down and she pretended to take notes. Moments later, a folded  
piece of paper went flying and bounced on the desk, into her lap. She stared at it, as if it were a  
spider then carefully pulled the edges open.  
  
::Let me take you to out- Tomorrow after school::  
  
Jean glanced up and Pietro winked. Although she didn't find herself especially attracted to him, beside  
good looks, she decided to take him up on the offer. She nodded and he gave her a thumbs up.  
  
  
((Scott))  
  
The entire team sat stone-faced and silent in the conference room while Agent X went over the audio  
Kitty had obtained from the principal's office.  
  
From across the room, Logan grumbled, "Can't hear a damn thing."  
  
"Let me have it," Ororo said, holding out a hand, "I will be able to clean it up."  
  
Scott leaned forward in his chair as Agent X spoke, "I need a volunteer to tag Rogue before she goes  
out tomorrow night. I'm afraid she still has a few errands to run."  
  
"Why don't we just tell her the deal, " Scott offered, "Get her to work with us on this."  
  
Agent X regarded him curiously, "That will only put her in danger. The main objective of this mission  
is to prevent unneccesary loss of life."  
  
Scott was confused, "Senator Kelly's public address is coming up this month isn't it? We don't have   
a lot of time, Agent X."  
  
"Patience is a virture, Scott Summers." He looked around the room, "You've all done a superb job."  
  
Minutes later, Ororo returned to the room, wire and tape in hand. She pressed play and the group  
listened as two voices echoed off the walls of the room:  
  
"Ah, these are excellent. Good work, Todd."  
  
"It wasn't no piece of cake, either. I gotta hand it to Rogue, she's tough to convince."  
  
"Senator Kelly's public press conference is next Friday. It is imperative that we have her cooperation.  
The last thing we want to deal with is a disruption, especially a leak to the CIA."  
  
A third voice was introduced, "Heard anything good?" And the audio went dead.  
  
Scott glanced at Agent X who looked stricken and tense. To his right, Kurt snapped his fingers.  
  
"The guy who attacked us. That's him!"  
  
Kitty smacked her hand on the table, "You're right! I knew I recognized him from somewhere. That jerk  
Lance Alvers! He probably blew my cover."  
  
Scott shook his head in his own confusion, Lance Alvers was just a shady character. They hadn't decided  
whether he was a suspect or not.  
  
Agent X finally spoke, "Kitty, you've included Destiny Chiles' profile to your report, correct?"  
  
"Of course, I do that with all my reports, " Kitty replied, defensively.  
  
Without another word, Agent X wheeled sharply toward the door and into the computer room.  
  
"What was that about?" Jean asked.  
  
Logan stood from his corner of the room to playback the audio, "That, kiddies, was Raven Darkholme."  
  
Scott opened his mouth to say what they all knew but Jean beat him to it, "One of the Brotherhood's leaders?"  
  
"Wow," Kurt breathed.  
  
Scott looked down at his hands suddely feeling responsible for Rogue's life as well as his teammates.  
Why hadn't he thought of such a possiblity before? A good agent would always be open and adaptable to  
any situation but now he felt awkward and confused.  
  
"I'll tag her," He said to Ororo, who only nodded and motioned for him to follow her.  
  
He walked with her, determined to tell Rogue everything. Maybe he'd actually do something   
right by saving her life.  
  
  
((Xavier))  
  
He had been in front of the computer for hours staring at pictures of what used to be Raven Darkholme  
and the now altered Destiny Chiles. Small wonders for plastic surgery.  
  
"How could I have overlooked such an obvious detail?" He said angrily to the room.  
  
Ororo laid a elegant hand on his shoulder, "It is a detail that has now been noticed. Do not punish  
yourself, Xavier. Senator Kelly's speech is the perfect opportunity to contain The Brotherhood."  
  
It was a reassuring feeling to have her there, always supportive and positive. It was still surreal,  
having been able to find a fine woman in such a profession.  
  
Logan, who had been silent since he entered, cleared his throat. "Alvers is working for the Brotherhood,  
there's no bullshitting about that. I think we should pull Kitty out, the kid's done enough, she'll  
get herself killed."  
  
Xavier shook his head, he couldn't begin to tear his eyes away from the screen. He was staring into  
the face of destruction, "I think I've placed a death warrant on all of us."  
  
"Don't be so dramatic, Chuck." Logan replied, reaching over and shutting the computer screen off, "Eric's  
too fucking arrogant to believe a couple off rookie spy-kids figured out his evil plot. He's still two  
steps ahead of us. At least we know why they're using students for deliveries."  
  
"I just don't understand the purpose for Raven's position at a Bayville high school." Xavier sighed,  
heavily, feeling exhausted and spent. Logan was right, Eric was too proud to even consider that the  
new recruits which gave them the upper hand. They still had the element of surprise, only, there were  
too many questions in the air. Why is Raven posing as a Principal? What is the connection to Senator  
Kelly's public address? What the bloody were in those packages they delivered anyway?  
  
  
((Kurt))  
  
After the meeting, it was close to 8:00pm and Kurt decided to collect on Kitty's date. She made up what seemed  
like a thousands excuses before sighing in frustration and grabbing her coat. Kurt was ecstatic, she definately  
found him irrestible.  
  
"So Kitty," Kurt asked, between bites of a hot dog, "I read you got nabbed for a computer crime. What was it?"  
  
Kitty looked down at her greasy wiener and sighed, "I was trying to get access to old credit card accounts.  
You know, when people die, or go missing or cancel their accounts. There's all sorts of ways of calling  
them up." She looked up at him bored, "I was a little sloppy in covering my tracks."  
  
Kurt was smug, "Maybe I could rope the show for you sometime?"  
  
Her eyebrow went up and so did the corner of her mouth, "Or maybe show me the ropes? How long have you been  
in this country?"  
  
He sat back in the plastic booth of Hot Dog Heaven. Although he was always uncomfortable about dicussing  
his past with anyone, he felt compelled to tell her. Everything. And he wanted her to do the same.  
  
"I've been in America for a year and a half. I learned some English while I was in Germany with my family."  
  
She leaned in a little and he enjoyed the thought that she might be interested in him, "Were you close to  
them?"  
  
He hesitated, thinking about his mother's homecooking and the stories she told while he sat in the kitchen  
with her. He thought about his father and the small souvenier shop he owned downtown. "Yes."  
  
"It must have been hard, you know, to leave them behind?"  
  
Kurt shrugged and offered a short nod before devouring his third and last hot dog, "How about you?"  
  
Kitty blinked twice then smoothed down her already perfect hair. Kurt recognized it was nervous   
gestured and he started to realize maybe he had gone in uncharted territory with her.  
  
"My parents. I really don't know them." She said.  
  
He swallowed and stayed silent.  
  
She stared at the napkin in her hand and continued, almost babbling, "My parents died when I was pretty young.  
I don't remember them...but sometimes I have these recurring dreams of what they were like. But, I dunno, I'm  
not sure if it's just my subconcious making it up or I really remember." Kitty glanced up and laughed  
nervously, "What?"  
  
He opened his mouth to say something that would probably end up sounding stupid, so instead he gave her a smile  
he hoped conveyed how he felt about her and said, "I'm glad you told me."  
  
She stared at him suspiciously for a moment before picking up her coke and taking a dainty sip from the  
straw, "Don't get excited." She warned, "But I'm starting to get the crazy idea that you're not half as   
annoying as I thought you were."  
  
For a second, Kurt didn't know whether to laugh or be insulted. He just grinned, "Thanks!"  
  
  
((Logan))  
  
3:00am nightmares are always the best, Logan thought bitterly. The moon was out, casting a faint glow and  
shadow where he stood. The night air was fresh, brisk and serenely quiet which, like an old man, was something  
Logan always appreciated. Some peace and quiet.  
  
He sifted around his pockets for a stogey, but when discovering he had none, opted for his pack of cigarettes  
instead. He often wondered what would kill him first, hired assassins or lung cancer.  
  
The main thing that was causing his sleepless night was the trouble the Brotherhood was causing. Half his life   
had been spent working for the damned organization and the new half of his life was going to be spent bringing  
them down.  
  
The CIA still didn't trust him and Logan was fully aware of that. How could anyone trust him? He was the deadliest  
man in the entire world to date and he suddenly had a change of heart? Yes. After seeing Xavier, a friend. A father  
figure, fall at the hands of other friends was a life altering experience. Years of work and belief meant nothing   
to the man named Eric Lensherr.  
  
For many years, Logan was convinced he was a victim of apathy. He thought he was meant as a killing machine and nothing  
more. He was sure he was born a defect, without a heart. But no, he learned, anyone is capable of change.  
  
Although he'd die before he admitted it, Logan had more love and faith in humanity that Xavier could even begin to  
imagine.  
  
He looked at the newly lit cigarrette in his fingers and without taking another puff let it fall to the ground. Logan  
watched it bounce twice on the gravel before taking a gigantic toe and snuffing it out. 


	5. Chapter Five

Title: The Edge - Chapter 5  
Author: Pinkbishie  
Email: feelingpink@alloymail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: AU of X-Men Evolution team as teenage spies  
  
Email change, w00t. Katzztar inspired me to continue. Thanks.  
  
------  
  
  
((Kitty))  
  
Kitty placed her chin in her hand as she watched Kurt's hands fly  
across the keyboard at an annoyingly rapid pace. He'd boasted about his   
ability to hack into almost any software and database programs and when   
she'd demanded he prove it, they went to the library after their last class.  
  
She stifled a yawn and almost jumped when he slapped the table with his  
hand triumphantly.  
  
"Take a look." He said, adjusting the monitor in her direction.  
  
Kitty glanced at the information quickly and shrugged, "It's just a  
bunch of numbers."  
  
Kurt practically beamed, "Account numbers. Everything the school has  
has funds for."  
  
She sat back, studying the numbers a second time more carefully, "I  
thought all that went through the state."  
  
"It does," Kurt explained, typing in a few other codes and bringing up  
another window, "These are all the records of their financial   
transactions."  
  
"Oh," Kitty said, making an effort to sound impressed, "So I'm guessing,  
that's difficult to hack into."  
  
His chest expanded a little as he grinned proudly, "It only requires  
about 800 different passcodes and an authorization proxy."  
  
Kitty nodded absently for his sake and watched the numbers fly by as he  
scrolled down the information. They made a neat design in every third  
column that brought Kitty to attention. She rested a hand on Kurt's   
arm feeling slight muscle twitches as he clicked on the mouse.  
  
"Wait," She pointed to the first set of accounts, "Do you see a pattern?"  
  
Kurt squinted and maximized the window, "These are transactions the school's  
make to other companies to get more money. Such as funding for the football   
team or other clubs. Once the transaction is complete, they delete it for  
security purposes and keep the files on paper somewhere else." He clicked on  
a few windows to demonstrate, "But when things are deleted, they aren't really."  
  
"Speak english, foreigner."  
  
"Ok," Kurt said, trying again, "Remember how you brought up those unused credit card   
numbers? It's like that."  
  
Kitty shook her head, "But look, all the companies have ID numbers but these  
withdrawals and deposits don't. There's no information on where the money is  
going or even where it's coming from."  
  
"A lot of schools have annoynmous sponsors. Deposits and withdrawals are  
made all the time."  
  
Kitty wasn't convinced, "Kurt these withdrawals were made over a period  
of 3 months. The school makes money through taxes, transactions like that and  
bake sales, for Crissake. Look, these are hundreds of thousands  
of dollars worth of withdrawals. Where is all the money going to?"  
  
She looked at him for any sign of realization. When she recieved none, she  
sighed, "I think I know why Raven Darkholme is our principle."  
  
  
((Jean))  
  
Jean glanced at her watch for the third in a span of 7 seconds. Pietro was  
late. She sighed inwardly, observing the almost empty parking lot and felt  
insanely stupid. Why was she waiting for Pietro and not Scott? In fact,  
Jean thought angrily, why was she waiting at all?  
  
Just the thought of Scott made her brow furrow in frustration. She turned  
on her heel with every intention of leaving when she slammed into Pietro's  
lithe figure. He caught her easily by the elbow, saving her from an ungraceful  
fall.  
  
"Am I late?" He asked candidly.  
  
Jean forced a smile that almost cracked her face. She couldn't believe she was  
spending her "stand-by" time with Pietro. She wondered if Scott had already  
succeeded in tagging Rogue.  
  
"I was thinkin' we could eat at Don Pablo's. I'm feelin' Mexican." He smirked at   
her as if his last sentence was especially witty.  
  
"Sure." Jean said.  
  
He escorted her to his convertable and without opening her door, jumped easily into  
the driver's seat.  
  
"Buckle up, babe."  
  
Jean felt like kicking herself. Hard. She should have been in the Danger Room practicing  
her self-defense techniques Logan had taught her last week. She should have been in her  
room finishing off her French language studies.  
  
As Pietro gunned the engine, Jean studied the interior of the car carefully. Every detail  
imprinted itself in her mind. Before being recruited as an agent, Jean wouldn't have even   
bothered to find out what kind of car Pietro drove much less the inside. Her eyes shot to   
the back seat and noticed a brown, manilla envelope.  
  
Jean took a breath as Pietro cut a sharp right into the resturaunt's parking lot. She knew  
she was jumping to conclusions by thinking the envelope might have some connection with the  
current investigation but she trusted her instincts. She was going to find out exactly what  
was in that envelope and she was going to do it before the date was over.  
  
"Hungry?" Pietro asked, boldy placing an arm around her waist as they walked inside Don  
Pablo's.  
  
This time, Jean's smile came easily, "Very."  
  
  
((Scott))  
  
Scott had an insane dream that Rogue and Jean were pencil fighting each other. He woke up in a hazy, sleepy  
daze and figured he'd had enough of late night television.  
  
Scott scratched the back of his neck idely. He glanced around the parking lot and after finding it  
empty, began the trek toward the mansion. He gripped his books tightly, annoyed with the fact  
that he hadn't gotten a hold of Rogue all day.  
  
He pushed his sunglasses further up his nose and kept his gaze on the sidewalk.  
  
"You walk like you've got a stick up your ass."  
  
Scott's head jerked up. Rogue was leaning over her steering wheel, eyeing him through the open   
window of the passenger side of her beat up '84 Camero.  
  
He stopped and almost laughed. Dumb luck. Seems like things were turning up. He approached her  
car and smiled, "That's why I walk, it's too uncomfortable to sit down."  
  
Rogue wrinkled her nose at his lame joke, "Get in."  
  
Scott hastily climbed into the car, afraid she might change her mind. The tires squeeled and  
his heart lurched forward as she hit the gas.  
  
"Listen, I don't know what happened at the libr-"  
  
"Forget it," She interrupted with a wave of her hand, "I was over-reacting anyway."  
  
"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked politely.  
  
"No."  
  
Scott chose not to press any further, "You weren't in class today."  
  
She shrugged, fishing under her seat for her purse and pulling out a cigarette, "I had things to  
do. Where do you live?"  
  
"Off of Madison Avenue."  
  
Rogue glanced over at him with an almost disgusted expression, "I should've known."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She snorted, "Well, you don't look like you were born and bred on the boondocks, Slim."  
  
"Scott."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I was wondering," Scott ventured, "Are you hungry? We could get a bite to eat."  
  
She looked at him again as if he were insane, "You want to get a bite to eat."  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Where?" Rogue asked, tugging the steering wheel hard, the turn causing Scott's stomach to   
flip-flop.  
  
He read the first sign he saw, "Don Pablo's?"  
  
She didn't answer but instead did a U-turn manuver that landed them in a parking  
space directly in front of the entrance. Scott couldn't decide what made him   
happier, the fact that he had met up with Rogue by coincidence or that he had made  
it to a destination in one piece.  
  
  
((Kurt))  
  
Kurt twirled the wire to the new radio device between his fingers. The new program  
was supposed to monitor each agents position as well as a specified target within a 20  
mile radius. A system he had helped design himself. He patted the personal computer  
affectionately then lifted his feet onto the computer console and leaned back.  
  
Kitty had all but tumbled into the mansion, looking for Agent X and dragging him along  
by the sleeve. He had seen her flushed and exicted, a side of Kitty he had never been   
exposed to before. Kurt discovered that he liked it, along with anything else that had  
to do with her.  
  
He tapped on the table with his finger, waiting for her to return with Agent X. The  
pattern she had pointed out to him at the school library was confusing. Was she trying  
to say that someone was stealing money from the school? Kurt shook his head at the idea.  
That wouldn't make any sense, he debated, the source of the stolen money would have to  
be involved somewhere. It couldn't just be stolen without anyone knowing.  
  
Kurt heard the doors open and spun around in his chair.  
  
Kitty strided in first, "Ready?"  
  
He gave her a cheeky smile, "And waiting."  
  
Agent X rolled into the empty space beside Kurt as worked to bring up the same database on  
the computer screen. After a few minutes, the familiar columns appeared and Kurt scrolled   
down slowly as Kitty began to explain.  
  
"Here and here, " Kitty said, pressing a manicured fingernail to the screen, "There were different  
withdrawals made for a specific amount of money. See? It's subtle enough so that no one would notice  
but large enough to collect over 20,000 dollars every 3 months."  
  
Kurt glanced over at Kitty and Agent X. He felt completely useless and a little stupid. He still  
wasn't catching on.  
  
As if reading his mind, Kitty placed a hand on his shoulder that sent an electrical spark through  
his skin, "Raven Darkholme is using the school as a giant wallet."  
  
Agent X frowned but said nothing.  
  
"So she's stealing money from the school to help Eric manage the Brotherhood?" Kurt looked up at  
Kitty, "A lot of school and government officials would be involved in this."  
  
Kitty nodded solemnly, "I think a lot of people are investing in the Brotherhood to have Senator  
Kelly assasinated."  
  
Kurt shifted uncomfortably. The situation was more serious than he previously imagined.  
  
"Excellent work," Agent X said, clearing his throat, "We'll discuss this further with the other  
agents." He wheeled himself away from the computer console and disappeared down the hall.  
  
"He looks troubled." Kurt remarked.  
  
"Are you worried?" Kitty asked.  
  
He wanted to say yes, he was very worried, especially about her safety. But decided not to give  
her the impression that he wasn't able to deal with pressure. Kurt shrugged nonchalantly, "Not  
really."  
  
She smirked at him, nudging at his shoulder with her elbow. He was content with the fact that he  
didn't seem to annoy her as much anymore.  
  
"You know," She said, nudging again, "If it weren't for your computer skills, we'd never have  
spotted that pattern."  
  
Kurt snorted, "*You* saw the pattern."  
  
Kitty didn't argue. She made her way over to the doorway and before leaving, looked over her  
shoulder, "Thanks."  
  
When she was gone, Kurt couldn't help but whistle.  
  
  
((Logan))  
  
Logan loped into Xavier's study with his hands shoved deeply into the pockets of his jacket.  
Ororo sat off to his left, flipping through files and stacks of papers.  
  
He settled into a vacant chair beside the unlit fireplace and propped his muddy boots up on  
the expensive coffee table.  
  
Xavier said nothing as he handed Logan a stack of papers encased in a manilla envelope. They  
were finacial records of different accounts. Reading the information carefully, Logan chuckled  
sardonically as he put two and two together.  
  
"Bayville High is The Brotherhood's piggy bank." He tossed the papers on the table next to his  
feet, "Smart way to exchange money, especially between contract killers and local government."  
  
Xavier folded his hands under his chin, "Your opinion would be greatly appreciated."  
  
Logan raised his arms to rest behind his head, "Look Chuck, The Brotherhood doesn't give two  
shits about politics. This is about money." His eyes narrowed as he continued, "You should know  
Lensher's intentions better than I do. You actually worked with the bastard."  
  
Ororo stood swiftly, "Logan, do not be difficult. The Brotherhood is a contract organization, is  
it not?"  
  
"With lousy pay and even worse benefits."  
  
She ignored his sarcasm, "We need to know who hired the Brotherhood and why they want Senator   
Kelly dead." She paused, "You can get that information for us."  
  
She was right, of course, but he stayed silent, observing their expressions. He knew what they  
were indirectly asking him. Logan turned the idea over and over in his mind. There was only one  
way that he could successfully retrieve the information and he was fully aware of the potential  
consequences.  
  
Logan crossed his arms over his chest, "You know there's only one way of doing that, right?"  
  
Ororo only glanced at Xavier.  
  
"You're asking me to add another obstacle to our list." Logan warned, standing.  
  
Xavier sighed, his eyes closing briefly, "It is a risk I'm willing to take."  
  
Logan chuckled, "That's just the thing, Chuck. *You're* not risking anything."  
  
  
((Xavier))  
  
Xavier felt positively violent and bit back a remark when he felt Ororo's hand on his arm. He  
gripped the armrest with all his strength as Logan exited the study.  
  
"Ignorant bastard." Xavier swore, rolling away angrily from Ororo's figure.  
  
She laughed softly, "You cannot expect anything else from him, Charles."  
  
Xavier gestured to the door, "How dare he imply that I am useless in this assignment? I am  
risking the lives of my agents, an everyday struggle of deciding how I can protect these  
children and increase their experience at the same time."  
  
Ororo embraced his shoulders, he hadn't even noticed her approaching, "They are not children  
anymore."  
  
He reached up to touch her arm, "Weren't you the one who told me they would break, Ororo? I  
am completely responsible for them."  
  
Xavier shut his eyes when she spoke in his ear. A smooth, soft voice that never failed to  
calm him, "Everyone is broken at some point. Perhaps more in this line of work than most." She  
kissed his cheek tenderly, "You prevent them from shattering."  
  
"Leave this one to Logan," Ororo continued, "He is more admirable than you think."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
She replied coyly, "Of course I am right. Now kiss me."  
  
Xavier smiled and was more than happy to oblige. 


	6. Chapter Six

Title: The Edge - Chapter 6  
  
Author: Pinkbishie  
  
Email: feelingpink@alloymail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: AU of X-Men Evolution team as teenage spies  
  
I ought to keep up with this story. I'm grateful for the few but kind reviews.  
  
Also, I've come to the realization that since I've started this story, it's taken me so long that there are new characters introduced in the series. I'm sticking with the original team, so think back to the good ole days when the team consisted of Ororo, Xavier, Logan, Kitty, Kurt, Scott and Jean. As mentioned in earlier chapters, many characters have been discarded simply because it wouldn't fit in with the whacko story I've come up with. Besides, it's very AU so I can do whatever the hell I want.  
  
Oh, and is anyone else bothered by the fact that Lance came across as a dysfunctional jerk in the beginning of the show but now is a misunderstood nice guy? Go figure.  
  
Language in this chapter, after all it has Creed in it and I certainly couldn't have him say  
  
things like "Darn."  
  
-----  
  
((Jean))  
  
Ugh. Surprisingly, watching the "Toad" eat jello was far more tolerable than sitting across from Pietro as he practically inhaled his 4th helping of Don Pablo's Burrito of the Day. Jean glanced down at her untouched salad and pushed it aside.  
  
She forced her mouth to quirk up in a smile, "Don't eat so fast, you might get sick."  
  
Jean thought she heard a grunt escape from his lips as he continued his feast. He was either too preoccupied with his half-cooked, greasy mess or simply ignoring her. She stood, excusing herself and made a desperate beeline toward the ladies room.  
  
Being a CIA agent at the age of 17 made Jean susceptible to her sense of intuition. She trusted her gut in anticipating the worst-case scenario. However, seeing Scott waltz in with a very broody looking Rogue was the last thing that Jean would have expected. Her heart did a bizarre contraction which caused her to gasp and of course, draw attention to herself.  
  
Scott's head jerked in her direction. He seemed just as surprised to see her.  
  
"Jean.."  
  
"Hi," She replied tartly, "..guys."  
  
Rogue's eyes darted between the two before rolling in their respective sockets. Jean ignored her, determined to appear calm and anything but jealous. Jealous? Jealousy, was it? Her nostrils flared as she spoke, "Here for lunch?"  
  
"No." Rogue retorted dryly, "The Cinco De Mayo coasters."  
  
"Well," Jean nodded to both of them, "Have fun."  
  
Not giving either of them the chance to react, Jean slid past them and into the bathroom. Relieved that the stalls were empty, she let out a whimper of frustration. Resting her palms on the surface of the counter, Jean stared at her reflection in the mirror. What was the problem? Scott was on assignment and even if he wasn't, it wasn't as if going to a restaurant with a friend was so outrageous. Jean frowned, turning the thought over in her mind. Was that what it took to get Scott's attention? Become the assignment?  
  
"This is such a disaster." She muttered, shoving her hair over her shoulder. She ignored the irritating twinge of envy that had replaced her appetite and exited the bathroom. Jean checked on Pietro's status, watching as he picked through her salad. With him so distracted, it was the perfect opportunity to investigate the contents of the envelope.  
  
It was lying on the backseat; in the same spot she had last seen it. Jean moved to open the doors, sighing when she realized the doors were locked. Oh the brilliance in locking the doors to an open topped vehicle. Snatching the envelope from it's resting place, Jean carefully pulled the tabs apart. It was heavier than she expected and as the contents spilled onto the seat, it was obvious why. There were photographs, maps, blueprints and a neatly wrapped wad of hundred dollar bills. Jean estimated them in the thousands.  
  
Jean flipped through the photos, careful of smudging the surfaces. There were several shots of Senator Kelly at press conferences, a few at his office and even some at his home. They were all obviously taken without his knowledge.  
  
She glanced at her watch, realizing she'd been gone much too long for an average bathroom break. She began placing each item back into the envelope when her fingers discovered more. It was an invitation to Senator Kelly's Public Address. Probably fake, Jean assumed, observing the seal more closely.  
  
Where's a camera when you need one? Jean memorized all the information and replaced everything exactly as she had found it.  
  
Returning to her table, she was pleased to see that Pietro hadn't really missed her. Some date.  
  
Pietro glanced up as she sat, "Babe, you have cash on you?" Her eyes narrowed and he held up his hands, "I forgot my wallet."  
  
Jean felt her face flush as she reached for her purse. She hoped Scott wasn't looking.  
  
  
  
((Scott))  
  
  
  
Scott's jaw creaked painfully as his teeth grinded against each other. He watched as Jean took her money out and slid it stiffly across the table.  
  
Across from him, Rogue pounded once on the table with her fist causing the silverware and Scott to jump, "What?"  
  
"I said, I'm not that hungry. You eyeing the redhead like she's the last virgin on earth is doing so much for my appetite."  
  
Scott was immediately defensive, "I wasn't eyeing her."  
  
"Save it." Rogue stood, "You can walk home."  
  
"Do you always have to run away?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Just sit down." Scott hesitated, "Please?"  
  
Her glare spoke volumes but instead of bolting like he half-expected, Rogue complied.  
  
Scott picked up a menu, hoping to restore a sense of normalcy to their outing. He felt her eyes on him and, after a few moments, met them with his own.  
  
"Why did you want to come here?"  
  
He shrugged, "I just want to talk."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"Rogue..."  
  
"You're really starting to piss me off with this nice guy act. I want to know what the hell you want from me."  
  
Of course. The realization hit Scott so hard it could've knocked him right out of the booth they were in. How could he even consider that she'd trust him, let alone believe him at the drop of a hat? Anything he had to offer would come across as ludicrous to her. Rogue didn't know any better because she never had it any better and the idea depressed Scott.  
  
"I don't want anything." Scott said with feeling.  
  
He held up his hand just as she made another attempt to leave, "Actually..."  
  
"Actually, I do want something. " He continued and grinned, "I really want Chicken Enchiladas right about now."  
  
Rogue frowned.  
  
"Soft tacos?" Scott offered. He went on and on, noticing how her expression lightened as he listed the items on the menu until finally, she let out a small "humph" of laughter. Scott didn't think he could have asked for more.  
  
They sat in comfortable silence while waiting for the their food until their orders came and Rogue began to eat. Perhaps it was the atmosphere, the food, or the 3 Root Beers Rogue downed that got her to open up. Scott listened, astonished and riveted, as she discussed school, the city and life at home before she ran away.  
  
She stopped abruptly, dark eyes darting about her as if she had just woken up.  
  
"Wow." Scott said, sitting back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that, who knew the way to your heart was through your stomach."  
  
Rogue said nothing, which allowed Scott to grasp the flirtatious connotations of what he just said. He didn't regret it but he himself wasn't entirely sure what he meant by it. Deciding he was only getting too carried away, Scott changed the subject, "Listen, I really want you to pass class this semester."  
  
Rogue snorted, "What for? Even if I do graduate I don't think there will be enough room on anyone's wall to frame my college rejection letters."  
  
His eyebrow rose at her comment, "So, you are interested in college."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"What would you study?"  
  
"Literature. I.." Rogue stopped, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He let it slide, well aware that he'd only piss her off if he pried. Scott deftly reached for the check and pulled out his wallet. The tagging chip in his pocket suddenly reminded him of the whole purpose for the lunch. Yeah, real professional.  
  
"Rogue..." Scott paused. What would he say? *I'm really a CIA Agent and I need your cooperation*?  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
His fist tightened around the chip as he made a decision. He hoped it would be a wise one.  
  
  
  
((Logan))  
  
The entire place was roaring with the sounds of metal knocking, shrieking and scraping against one another. Logan could remember a time when he was in a similar facility. A place that taught children to become the deadliest assassins the planet had ever given birth to. Prison was a playground in comparison.  
  
The throaty voice of the prison guard interrupted Logan's thoughts, "Prisoner Number 155874-B, Victor Creed. You've got 5 minutes."  
  
Logan waited patiently as he listened to metal chains scrape across the floor. A towering figure filled the frame of the doorway.  
  
"Logan." Creed lumbered in as smoothly as his hand and feetcuffs would allow. He sat just across the wooden table opposite Logan. A cell that resembled a simple interrogation room.  
  
"Jesus, Fuck." Creed muttered, "Did you get smaller?"  
  
"Maybe. Looks like you got uglier."  
  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
  
"I need a favor."  
  
Creed let out a bark of laughter that sprayed Logan with saliva. Logan ignored it, not flinching.  
  
"We're not in Weapon X anymore, half-pint. That assassin school s'been over for years."  
  
"I know it. Remind me to let you sign my yearbook."  
  
"What's the favor?"  
  
Logan rested his elbows on the table, "The Brotherhood."  
  
Creed's smile stretched into a feral grin, "You want information? What's in it for me?"  
  
"Maybe cable TV in your cell."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"I want locations. Names. Anything."  
  
Creed shrugged, the metal chains clinking together, "I want candy and a good fuck."  
  
Logan stood, "You'll get money and a plane."  
  
The door swung open as two guards stood next to Creed, both dwarfed by his mass.  
  
Creed stood and shuffled toward the door. He turned, looking over his shoulder, "You know, midget, I kinda liked you more when you had blood on your hands."  
  
"I'll let you hide for now, Creed." Logan said coolly, "But I won't let you live for long."  
  
Creed didn't answer. His thunderous laughter bounced off the walls of the maximum-security prison and echoed painfully in Logan's ears.  
  
Logan pulled out his cell phone as he walked toward the parking lot where his motorcycle was parked. Agent X answered after the second ring.  
  
"Is it done?"  
  
"Yeah, it's done," Logan said, lighting a cigarette, "You know, once he's done with Lensher he'll be looking for you and anyone else involved in this god damn operation. Creed doesn't leave a job undone."  
  
Logan could just imagine the older agent cringing at his reference to the past. It was common knowledge in the CIA that Agent X was betrayed by his ex-partner Eric Lensher. The story that described Agent X dutifully investigating Victor Creed's brutal assassinations, only to be trapped and permanently injured by his own partner as well as Creed, circulated throughout the organization. Especially among the newcomers. It was something of a legend in the CIA.  
  
"What's done is done." He heard Agent X say before hanging up.  
  
Logan mounted his motorcycle, looking back over his shoulder at the prison. It wasn't just luck that was keeping Creed off death row. He wasn't just deadly. He was very, very deadly and good at it. There were many people in high places that wanted Creed around like a trained pit bull, even if that pit bull had the potential of going rabid.  
  
Gunning the engine, Logan steered out of the parking lot. He knew Creed well enough to understand that the homicidal sociopath would definitely seek Agent X for revenge and probably the kids just for sport.  
  
Logan hadn't lied when he said he wouldn't let Creed live for long. However, he wasn't entirely sure how many people would have to die before the statement became true.  
  
  
  
((Kurt))  
  
Kurt leaned back in his chair, stretching his shoulder blades until they emitted an audible pop. He'd been sitting for close to 3 hours straight, trying to trace where the uknown money transactions originated. Kitty had been right. There were several unknown benefactors for Bayville High and yet none of the money was being used on the school.  
  
The doors flung open, startling him and he whirled around in his chair.  
  
"Hey Kurt," Jean said breathlessly, "Could you look something up for me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She pulled up a chair beside him, "Could you start tracking the signal from Rogue's tag?"  
  
Kurt opened his personal computer up, "He tagged her already?"  
  
Jean didn't respond, her eyes intently searching the grid map he pulled up.  
  
Kurt waited for the small green dot that represented the signal and applied it to a map of Bayville.  
  
"It's heading toward us." He observed, turning to Jean, "Rogue's headed to the mansion?"  
  
"No." Jean replied, "Scott is." Abruptly, she got up and left.  
  
Now Kurt felt supremely confused. Apparently being left out of the loop was becoming routine for Kurt and he was growing increasingly annoyed. Did that mean Scott hadn't tagged Rogue? And how did Jean assume that anyway? And how long was this tracing going to take?  
  
Yawning, Kurt propped his feet up on the desk and focused his bleary eyes on the monitor.  
  
  
  
((Kitty))  
  
Tightening her ponytail, Kitty gave the mirror a last approving once-over before grabbing her notes and bounding down the stairs. She was exactly 4 minutes early for the briefing with Agent X and the rest of her teammates.  
  
Turning the corner, Kitty spotted Jean and Scott in a heated conversation just down the hall. Their voices carried easily. It was impossible not to eavesdrop.  
  
"I just wanted to talk with you." Scott was saying.  
  
"About what?" Jean asked sounding uninterested and downright hostile, "If it doesn't have anything to do with the mission, it's unimportant."  
  
Ouch, Kitty winced, poor Scott. It was painfully obvious that Scott's interest in Jean was anything but platonic. Yet, it seemed like everyone but Scott knew it. Kitty cleared her throat although she didn't exactly need to announce her presence. From the flickered glances in her direction, they already knew she was there.  
  
"We're going to be late." Jean huffed, turning on her heel and continuing down the hall.  
  
Well, that was awkward. Kitty slowed her pace, meeting up with Scott, "Hey."  
  
He said nothing.  
  
"Just got back?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Tagged Rogue?"  
  
Scott stopped abruptly, "I'm going to tell her. Everything." And with that, he continued into the briefing room.  
  
O-k. Kitty shrugged and as she passed a hanging mirror, checked her reflection for the second time. She was feeling awfully adorable today. She used her pinkie to wipe a glossy smudge from the corner of her mouth and nodded slightly, approving of the color. It was a new Caboodle Lip gloss shade: Strawberry Dream. She wondered if Kurt would notice.  
  
  
  
((Agent X))  
  
Xavier noticed two things as soon as his young agents took their seats. One was their demeanor, each sat with several expression ranging from determination to disappointment to pure bliss. And two was the seating arrangement. He was surprised to see that Kitty had opted for a seat beside Kurt and puzzled that Jean was making an obvious effort to ignore the far end of the table where Scott was seated. Usually  
  
the roles were reversed.  
  
Throughout the briefing, Xavier was careful not to mention anything about Rogue or tagging her. He'd address Scott later in private.  
  
"Pietro is definitely involved in this." Jean explained, "I can't tell you he's a killer, but he's not oblivious to what he's doing as, say, Todd is."  
  
"You don't believe Todd is aware of what he's doing?" Xavier questioned.  
  
"I don't think he understands that there's a price on Senator Kelly's head."  
  
He nodded, "I see."  
  
The room was unbearably silent for a few moments before Xavier finally filled it with his voice.  
  
"Certain people want Senator Kelly dead. They've invested a large amount of money to see him assassinated and The Brotherhood is the only organization ruthless enough and large enough to do it. We haven't found anything conclusive pertaining to the reasons but for now, it's irrelevant."  
  
Jean's eyes widened, raising her hand before she spoke, "I found something."  
  
Xavier listened intently as Jean recounted her meeting with Pietro. The boy already had a profile however nothing in his behavior gave any inclination that he was involved with the Brotherhood. A tired sigh escaped Xavier's lips as he folded his hands on his lap.  
  
"Wow," Kurt breathed, " Does that means The Brotherhood wants to take out Sentor Kelly at the public address?"  
  
Kitty balked, "Are they kidding? It's at Central Park, they'll cause a panic."  
  
All at once the teenagers began talking among themselves:  
  
"Toad couldn't possibly kill anyone. I doubt he knows how to use a sniper rifle let alone a gun."  
  
"Magneto isn't the only one behind this. We can't stop them all. There'll be other assassins."  
  
"There's only one invitation. Who is it for? Are there more?"  
  
It seemed like an appropriate time to stand and stop their conversation. Slapping a hand down on the table was just going to have to do it for now. Four heads jerked in his direction.  
  
"I understand your confusion." Xavier paused, "I also understand that time is running short. Observation is over. We'll now proceed to more active measures."  
  
He eyed every team member at the table, "Whether you are prepared or not is your priority. You all have until tomorrow evening to do as you like. At that point, I will have new information for each of you." He tried a soft smile but it felt more like a grimace, "Is that understood?"  
  
Heads nodded, "Good. You're dismissed."  
  
"Scott," Xavier called, "I'd like to have a word you."  
  
Xavier waited until all the members had left the room before speaking, "About Rogue.."  
  
"I didn't tag her."  
  
Xavier raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I think that.." Scott began, "I think that if I were to explain to Rogue the situation. She'd be more willing to comply."  
  
Still, Xavier stayed silent.  
  
"I believe that she's closer to the Brotherhood than any of our surveillance can be. She'll be able to give us details about their plans for Senator Kelly's public address." Scott cleared his throat, "Sir."  
  
For the moments he was silent, Xavier debated with Scott's suggestion. He had a point, however, Xavier was not prepared to put yet another young life on the line. Logan's deal with Creed would provide a limited amount of information, depending on whether Creed would fully cooperate or not.  
  
Xavier shifted in his seat, uncomfortable. He suddenly felt too heavy and weary even for wheels to move.  
  
"All right." Xavier said finally.  
  
Scott seemed shocked by the answer, "Uh, excuse me?"  
  
"There is a time when a person must make a decision based on either the mind or the heart." He explained. He knew he wasn't making much sense to Scott. At least, not now.  
  
"As an agent," Xavier continued, "you have to choose which one won't get you killed. I'm going to let you decide whether you are prepared to accept Rogue as a responsibilty. She's untrained and inexperienced."  
  
Xavier pulled at his wheel, heading toward the door. He knew he was probably making one of the worst choices of his career but after seeing Scott's determination and willpower, Xavier honestly believed the boy could succeed. Scott was going to have to think like an agent or go back to high school. Yes, Xavier reassured himself, being broken, shattered or paraplegic didn't matter as long as the mission was accomplished.  
  
"How do I know if I make the right decision?" Scott called after him.  
  
Xavier practically hooted. "You don't." 


End file.
